1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having contacts with receiving mechanism moveably engaged with a portion of an insulative housing of the electrical connector such that each of the contacts can move upwardly and downwardly with respect to the housing so as to comply with an applied force.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,291,021 issued to Shirai et al. on Nov. 6, 2007 discloses an integrated circuit socket which comprises an insulative housing having an integrated circuit package receiving recess provided with a plurality of contact receiving openings arranged in a matrix. Contacts are arranged in the contact receiving openings. Each of the contacts has a base with a plurality of barbs on two opposite sides of the base. The barbs engage with inner walls of the opening to fix the contact in the opening. A contact arm extends away from the base and a contact portion with a contact point at an uppermost end. The contact portion overlaps with another contact arm of an adjacent contact. However, since the barbs intervene with the inner walls of the opening, the insulative housing may be damaged by the barbs.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problem, another electrical connector is provided with contacts without barbs in openings of the insulative housing. The connector further includes a cover disposed on the insulative housing for receiving and limiting the contacts. Each contact comprises a retention portion, a spring portion extending upwardly from the retention portion, and a soldering portion extending downwardly from the retention portion. In assembly, the contacts are retained in the openings and the spring portion extends beyond the cover to contact with an electronic package. However, the cover of the above electrical connector makes the structure of the connector complex and increase steps of the assembling process, and not is compliance with the miniaturization of the electrical connector.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is needed.